secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheree Shippe
Cheree Shippe has been an active member of the modern urban roleplay community within Secondlife since 2008. She has been at the center of many major roleplay endeavours most notably Wolf Lumin's Mascouten, Mascouten II and the City of Concord. Early notable roles In the infancy of the City of Mascouten, Cheree was a law enforcement officer. Alongside many other notable roleplayers of the time, she held an important role within the structure of the regions moderation team. Upon Mascoutens closure in late 2009, she participated in the organization of the City of Montreux (constructed by Aiden Cauldron in 2009) as well as Hathaway. Mascouten II and Concord Shortly after the collapse of Santa Carla Isola, the regions funder accepted an offer from Will Szymborska and Owen Lusch (NTBI) to construct what would become the second itteration of Mascouten in early 2010. Cheree Shippe was appointed as the Chief of Police where she held a major management position. After several disagreements between the cities builders and other moderation team members, Cheree was asked to step down from her position. It's debateable that while the decision was made because of the tight ethic driven rhetoric Cheree was enforcing to control behavior by fellow moderators and roleplayers, the strength & structure of Mascouten could be in jeopardy and possibly disrupted significantly. The eventual collapse of Mascouten could have been blamed partially on the decision to go through with the management shakedown that expelled Cheree and several other fellow supporters. A second oppurtunity opened when in March of 2011, the City of Concord was founded by Jefferson Twig, again with both Will and Owen as builders. Prior to the development and creation of Concord both Cheree and Will came to terms based on previous conflicts of interest which led to the Mascouten II downturn. Cheree again held the title 'Chief of Police' for several months. Arguably, Concord's initial success could have been contributed to Cheree's organization and decision making. While Jefferson was the lead funder and chief moderator, Cheree held a important role in early development of Concord's rules, policys and police roleplay activity in addition to other important work. After a second disagreement between builder Will Szymborska and Cheree Shippe surfaced, Jefferson was under pressure to come to terms with the conflict. It was decided that Cheree would be asked to resign. Hans Ehrlich became interm Chief of Police followed by Pat Alderson. 'Cultural' Significance Many roleplay regions adopted (or simply stole) materials written and created by Cheree during her tenure at Concord (and other previous projects) which included rules, policys and forms. Cheree's ability to organize could be seen as a major strength and has had a lasting affect on the outcome of many roleplay communities in Secondlife. These skills usually have gone un-noticed due to the unforgiving nature of the community as a whole and it's irreconcilable history of disrespect for other users developments. Business endevors Since 2009, Cheree has owned her prefab building business Inspired Design (previously known as 'Infiniate Possibilities'). The brand focuses on prefabricated buildings for modern urban roleplay settings as well as other roleplay equipment and furnishings.